blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Verse 2 Primordial Awakenings
Primordial Awakenings is the second Verse of the ongoing series Control Sequence and follows the struggle of protagonist Nex and others against Zaezel and the NOS. Information Primordial Awakenings continues right after the ending of Verse 1, continuing the struggle in Kagutsuchi; it switches focus to stopping Zaezel and the newly introduced Seithr Beings while discovering the power of the strange remnants of mankind's sins left behind and buried in secrecy which are shards and cores of the boundaries power banned long ago. What connections do these strange artifacts have to the cast? The race to stop Zaezel from fulfilling his lord's desire begins for the characters and main protagonist Nex. Plot ---- The road to BLUE atonement begins with RED punishment At an edge of SIN and DARKNESS Open the GATE to the memories of DESPAIR to obtain HOPE in a POSSIBILITY, and face a CRIMSON DESIRE rejected long ago... ---- The Azure Grimoire that contains the keys to destruction has awakened once more. Amiss the events of the fateful meeting of the Destroyer, Nex, and a girl with a pure heart and soul Myri; Kagutsuchi was attacked by the likes of a mysterious force calling himself Zaezel who inserted himself into the affairs of the government's city. Individuals continue to seek out the truth behind Zaezel's actions, behind the Government's agendas- but unearthing the truth releases the darkness that hides it, and a certain desire grows in the souls of those who seek power to alter their own situations. Zaezel and those alike suddenly appeared, infiltrating the city and seeking to punish the world for a sin committed long ago he's claimed they've forgotten. Sin revolving around long forgotten artifacts like the Seithr Cores and shards. They're there as envoys and catalysts to the dark truth. With Zaezel standing directly in his way, Nex awakens and continues to make his way to seek out an old laboratory alongside Myri, a place where memories and possibilities sleep in a replicated and closed Gate, where a portion of the World's power that maintains it is said to exist. There, Nex mentions she should get a glimpse of her and this world's reality. Along the way, he struggles to control his Grimoire that reminds him of his darker thoughts, as well as his ulimate target. Episodes Arcs No additional arcs planned by the author. Submissions are closed for the Verse. Sequence Phase 05: The Irregularities (Closed) *Episode 1: Lingering Desire (Nex) *Episode 2: Roles of the Order (Reiga and Siegfried) *Episode 3: Dividing Decisions (Nex and Sylar) *Episode 4: Lurking Shadows (Nex and Kiyos) *Episode 5: Sequence Phase 06: A Core of Calamity (Closed) Sequence Phase 07: The Guilty Possibility (Closed) Sequence Phase 08: Gate of Crimson Madness (Closed) Sequence Phase 09: Hearts of Conflicting Desires (Closed) Cast full list of characters Protagonists/Main Characters *'Nex '- The single most sought out person by this “World”. He’s one who seeks the destruction of the world around him and desires the end of the NOS’s reign. He protects a girl named Myri while leading her to learn the truth for herself surrounding her power. He’s heading to the restricted area past the branch’s main facility to finish what he has to do, facing anyone who stands in his path along the way. **First Appearance in Verse: V2E20: Conflict of Resolves *'Siegfried Schtauffen' - A man who was raised with Nex by Imyo, however he chose to stay with their foe: The NOS for his own reasons. Nex and he don't get along by any means. Surviving the fight with Zaezel, the Brigadier continues to his promised reward after disappointing the General for failure of his objective. He seeks to finish his mission along with move toward his own goals obtaining hidden knowledge that could change his road forever as he delves deeper into his power with the boundary. **First Appearance in Verse: V2E20: Conflict of Resolves *'Myri Kukiyona' - A girl from the NOS who Nex took with him on his own accord, she is traveling with him willingly to learn this road of truth he offers wanting to know more about herself ever since the events where she tapped into her power. She has a dormant potential with energy that seems to counteract Nex's, however she has no idea how to access it or wield it. It also harms Azure Sin Subjects like Zaezel. *'Reiga Sorairo '- A young man who has the powers of Azure running through him and requires no grimoire to unleash them making him a prodigy. Sent to defeat Zaezel and his subordinates by orders, he doesn’t enjoy fighting however, but can obtain a fierce spirit of slumbering strength within that can awaken sporadically. **Drive: Azure Summoner *'Akari "δ Four"' - The Fourth model of the Type 4 Azure Interface Primefield who is Reiga’s partner. She holds immense combat prowess and undergoes a strange shift at times when around Nex. Her desire is to understand how to help the world. **Drive: Sword Summoner Type 4: In conjunction with her combat form, Akari summons petal blades of energy to strike the opponent. *'Sylar '- The infamous White Demon whose only known ally is Nex. He wields a power of what’s called “White Darkness”. He holds a powerful weapon bearing resemblance to the Nex Exitium themselves. After losing sight of Zaezel he goes right back after him unconcerned with the fact he’s become a target of both forces in this war, just like Nex. However the mystery remains why Sylar seeks Zaezel and why he despises LS. *'Mujihi Mazio' - A Fox Beastkin who is the leader of Red Thunder and has a vendetta against the Lt General of the NOS. While he is ally to LSZ he doesn’t entirely agree with them and sticks to doing what he feels is right if applicable, but he is also loyal. He’s looking for Valetha, Sylar and Zerde by orders. **Drive: Element Breaker A flurry of elemental prowess from the Armagus he holds, though he can't use any more than one at a time. *'Kiryos Hikamigawa' - An assassin who has put a truce to the conflict with Byakai in favor to begin to learn the truth both Nex and he spoke of. He has to now be cautious of his actions around his superiors while aiding his friends on their endeavors and trying to piece things together for himself. **Drive: Crystal Wolf: Uses his cryokinesis to conjure constructs made of ice to aid him in battle, ranging from simple formations (spikes) to more complex ones (ice clones). Novus Orbis Sequentia *'Mysteria' - The Lt Colonel who is Reiga's trusted friend. She's deployed under the Marshal and trying to prevent the breach of the restricted area—until she hears some devastating news. *'Lazarith' - A member of the Ministry who goes to Kagutsuchi in order to find Myri and keep her out of this fight at any cost. Because of it he can easily be considered far too overprotective. He knows a bit more than most due to the fact he’s spoken to the Council and stood in for his division before. He’s known as the “Angel of Salvation”. *'Gallus' - A member of the NOS, he seems to have a history with Nex and the Grimoire. He's known to be extremely careless, to the point it could be considered idiotic, but his sheer power outweighs that of many. It's known he doesn't care for most of the NOS. *'Fasado' - The Lt General of the NOS who has a desire to end the son of one called Tekina and quell the rebel force against his allies cause. He took an interest in certain individuals in the last event, and pursues them while completing his orders. **Drive:'' Scarlet Moon'' - An enhanced and altered drive. Lunges and crescent themed strikes, summoning red waves of energy and moving with insane speeds. *'Yami Akuhei' - Working alongside his subordinate while the SIA is occupied, Akuhei is one who keeps to himself and is following actions of Mysteria. He claims to be here to keep an eye on everyone but his true intent is unknown. He has a most certain goal and seeks to see it through no matter the cost in the midst of the conflict against Zaezel. **Drive: Stigma Nightmare *'Lukain Necaros' - The Marshal of the NOS who is proper but far more devious then he appears at first glance, willing to put Myri into a difficult position to release her power and it nearly cost Nex his freedom. While he says his priority is the government, the man's agenda within the war isn't known. **Drive: Necro Weaver *'The Overseers/Unknown 5' - The absolute highest of the NOS authority very rarely spoken of in Verse 1. Its unknown who they are but they're observing the events of Kagutsuchi and also keep a tight watch on Akuhei. Lukain is able to speak with them directly due to his status, and Lukain acts as the one to carry out their will physically. Liberation Sector *'Komyo Amatera' - A protagonist who holds an enigmatic radiant blade and seeks to find Nex. She’s trying to keep him from going to the Restricted Area on orders and the feeling something evil sleeps within. She is targeted by a few of the NOS for unknown reasons, and the unknown forces who seem to wish her gone. *'Serza' - A member of LS who left the ranks of the NOS as the previous ally of Akuhei. he’s looking to stop Nex, Sylar and Zaezel by orders while also keeping watch on Komyo. He is something of an odd sort who is impossible to predict the actions of. He wields the Nex Exitium Ophius. *'Bitoku' - Mujhi's second in command. *'Nicaiah Metake' - The leader of 0th Sector in LSZ, Nicaiah has a history in war she rarely will speak of. She has a desire to bring about the end of the war and see the fall of the NOS. She cares deeply for the people that work under her but won't hesitate to do what needs to be done either. Independent *'Legna Alucard' - The sole remaining observer of a massive purge done by the government. She has been aiding humanity secretively, but most so she helps Nex of her own reasoning. *'Byakai Torayuki' - A cat beastkin who is the son of Morkuv, as he trails along Nex’s path he’s picked up pieces of the mystery surrounding the “Nefas” and seeks to find what his father knew, which had made him a target. He has a distinct disliking of Serza, though why is unknown. **Drive: Solar'' ''Leo: A blur of blazing aura that moves him faster then the eye can catch, is used with his claws primarily which turn them white hot. *'Miwa Suzuki' - A girl who is traveling with Yumiko after waking up from cryogenic sleep in Verse 1. She has a pure form of Azure dubbed “Pink Azure”. After leaving the ministry with Yumiko after her friend warns her of the impending dangerous situation, she discovers what life is like in the world century after hers. ** Drive: Manipulates the Wind around her to aid her combat abilities. ** Power of Azure "Pink Azure": A pure source allowing her to heal the wounds of others by recreating an organic form to how it used to be before damage, but it can do nothing for those with Azure themselves or inorganic lifeforms. Is said to be connected to the past history of the original source due to its purity. *'Yumiko Nanaya' - Miwa's partner who helped her, stopping Nex from destroying the cryogenic pod she was sealed in. Ever since then she's decided to help her with her desire to help the world and learn more about herself. Yumiko is energetic and spry, but can lack confidence at times. *'Hiro Yokai '- A young man who appeared in the vicinity of Kagutsuchi's restricted zones filled with seithr with an odd story to his name. He's apparently from a different timeline, and is looking for his brother Cyril. He's believed to supposed to be dead, but traveled from the boundary in an unknown occurrence so far. ** Drive: Summons light from seithr around himself which has been shown to be effective against Seithr Beings. *'Koyoto' - Koyoto is a spirit who was brought back into existence by Legna's observation. He now serves to look after Nex and Myri, though he doesn't agree with many things Nex is doing. *'Valetha Deumos' - A woman of unknown origin who appears to be working on her own holding a Norai Stigma like Zaezel. She’s being tracked down by LSZ’s Red Thunder division. **Drive:' ''Iblisa' - A Norai Stigma built to harness the deadly seithr and concentrate it into power for designing bullets, rays and novas depending on the amount stored—the guns are prone to overheats though and it runs completely on seithr. *'Zaezel' - A being called the “Nefas” or “Azure/Blue Sin Subject”. A completely unknown factor behind the attacks against Kagutsuchi in the previous Verse, he seems to seek out the Restricted Area as everyone races to stop him. He intends to use Nex and his azure in some way to fulfill a prophetic goal of his "Lord". **Abilities: Proto Harvester Alpha:'' A prototype to Nex's Soul Harvester. Its installed into his Norai stigma and when he consumes enough souls, he can utilize it as an instrument to his body to fuse into himself to it and gain its power. Minor Appearances/Unknown *'Kiel Angelo' - A member of the ministry and a soul of peace, seems to know a lot about Siegfried and Nex among the world's situation. He's not one for fighting. *'Edmund Reinhardt' and''' Selene' - TBA *'Zerde' - An antagonistic wolf beastkin whom Mujihi met in the events of the city. He's a bounty hunter under employment of an illegal force. *'Lutha''' - Zerde's accomplace. She has a soft side around Ravan, but to others she seems ruthless and cold to their opinions. *'Ravan' - A young man who is with the Illegal Forces small group of Lutha and Zerde. He has a lazy, yet hot blooded side to him but seeks more power to end control. Wields an Armagus that allows him to make magic crystals of concentrated fiery energy. *'Elis' - TBA *'Type X' - TBA *'Kondra' - TBA Summary Related Plot Terms *Azure Sin Subject (Episode 20) *Seithr Core (Episode 20) *Council Templar (Episode 21) *World Order Council (Episode 21) *Seithr Shard (Episode 21) *The 'Red' (Episode 22) *Magister's Capital: Ishana (Episode 23) *Red Seithr Core (Episode 23) *Sentient Unit (Episode 23) *Corrosion Anomaly (Episode 24) *The Eye of Sheol (Episode 24) *Forsaken Ten *Berserk Black (Mentioned in Episode 34) Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Control Sequence Verse Category:EvoBlaze